Surmising Alliances
by Jinnie
Summary: The wedding of Sydney and Vaughn. Includes JI angst. Complete. Epilogue added 85.
1. Chapter One: The Morning it Began

- **Title**: Surmising Alliances  
- **Author**: A. Jinnie McManus   
- **Email**: jinnie@sbjdesigns.com   
- **Rating**: PG   
- **Spoilers/Timeline**: Future fic. Fits with all aired _Alias_ episodes.   
- **Summary**: On the morning of his wedding, Vaughn relives the past and an observer offers him a future. S/V.   
- **Disclaimer**: Not mine. Some quotes are directly from various episodes. No infringement is intended.   
- **'Ship**: S/V   
– **Archiving**: Ask first. 

**Author's Note: **The chapters for this story may seem short, but that is because the story is told in varying points of view. In consolation, I can say that the story is completely finished, so feel free to read it knowing that you'll soon eventually see the certain blessed event alluded to in the prologue. How's posting every other day sound? 

**SURMISING ALLIANCES**

It wasn't supposed to be like this. 

He kneels by the grave with utter grace, his eyes not leaving the name engraved on the stone. Almost thirty years later and a part of him still refuses to believe that it's real. 

_William C. Vaughn _

He bows his head. Despite his grief, his eyes are closed, his every emotion carefully controlled. 

In this business, who knows who could be watching? 

He takes a deep breath. She doesn't know he's here. He goes for a run every morning, she would have no reason to think differently today. But if he takes much longer, she will doubtlessly go after him and he doesn't want her to see him like this. 

He reaches out a hand, tracing the elegant letters. 

"Dad," he begins, "I'm getting married today." 

* * *

It is, beyond a doubt, the perfect day for a wedding. Sunlight bathes Los Angeles in a bright, golden tint that seems to enhance every feeling of joy. Birds sing in the trees and squirrels chase each other through the local cemetery where Michael Vaughn kneels, unaware of anything but the stone in front of him. 

Jack Bristow stands quietly behind him, close enough to watch his back, but back far enough that the young agent won't register his presence. His hands are jammed in his pockets. He is a stoic man, a man rarely out of control with his surroundings, but he has already shed more than one tear this morning. 

It's not everyday one's only daughter pledges herself to her true love. 

She knew he would come here, even though he had tried his best to keep such a sorrowing thought out of today's events. It was like him to do that, Jack surmised. His future son-in-law may have fallen prey to the arrogance that all young spies wear as a cloak, but he had one exception. 

Sydney. 

From the day they met, if she had wished it, he would have jumped off a cliff for her. Jack may have checked him for his recklessness many a time, but they had always had a mutual respect for each other. Because of her. Because if it was necessary, each would surrender their own life that she could live. 

And that had almost happened, more than anyone cared to count. He closes his eyes wearily. Five long years. Five long years for the CIA to finish mopping up both SD-6 and Sloane's plotting. Five long years for Sydney and Vaughn to fight past every hurdle life threw at them to keep them apart. 

Five long years for Michael Vaughn to ask him to dinner with the question every father both longs and dreads to hear. 

_Sir, I'd like to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage…_

In his pockets, his hands clench into fists. He prides himself on his ability to control his emotions. It has kept him alive. But when it comes to his daughter and his future son-in-law, his ability all but disappears. It is both delightful and utterly terrifying. 

By the grave, Vaughn is telling his father about his daughter, about the first time they met. Jack chuckles, having already demanded to see the surveillance video of that particular day years and years ago. 

_I'm not trying to play you._

"Not the best pickup line in the world," Vaughn confides to his father, apparently also remembering that particular line well. "But considering my job title, I guess it wasn't too horrible." 

** – to be continued – **


	2. Chapter Two: Time for Naught

For disclaimer and other information, see chapter one. 

**Author's Note:** So I said every other day, but I was so thrilled to actually see reviews that I figured I'd show how thankful I am with a new chapter. I'll go back to every other day after this, unless of course, y'all review and tell me you want daily updates instead. This story is finished, so I don't mind. 

I should also add that this story is a sequel of sorts to my short story, "Fatherly Ruminations." The link for that is in my profile, if you are interested. 

**Chapter Two - Time For Naught (Sydney)**

"Put the centerpieces over there," she says hurriedly. "It's clearly not going to rain, and I want to do the reception outdoors." 

They nod, rushing to fulfill her requests. 

"No!" she barks frantically. "Those flowers don't match the tablecloth! Put them by the door." 

Another nod of acquiescence. 

"We should've just eloped," she mutters to herself. 

She checks her watch, blowing her hair out of her eyes as she does so. Her father and Vaughn _(_Michael_, Sydney, call your husband _Michael_)_ have been gone for almost two hours. The ceremony is in five. 

She sighs, wondering if she should go after them. She knows _Michael_ was merely trying to spare her feelings, to not stain her happiness with such a sad way to begin the morning. She isn't sure whether she should be touched at his concern or irritated that he thinks he can be deceptive when the wrinkles on his forehead give him away easily. 

_Idiot. Good thing he's cute._

So she had asked her father to go after him, subtly of course, for three reasons. 1) They should bond. 2) It probably wasn't safe for her foolish beloved to be alone. 3) If her father yelled at the wedding planner one more time, she had every intention of snatching Vaughn (_Michael_) and marrying in Vegas. 

She checks her watch again, with all the frenzy of a bride-to-be counting down the hours and knowing there isn't enough time for _anything_. If they're not back in an hour, she'll go after them. And maybe even leave her gun at home when she does so. Probably not. 

She stops short. _Five hours_. The ceremony is in _five hours_. 

"Mom!" she explodes, sprinting desperately for the house. "Mom, my _hair_!" 

**- to be continued -**

Reviewer Responses: 

Kat27: Thanks very much! You totally made my day! This is my first Alias longfic (and really, my first fanfic without real people), so I am really nervous. 

MelodyAnne: Sydney has two million things to do, and no time to do them, lol. However, she knows exactly where Vaughn is (despite his efforts to the contrary) and figured someone else needed to have a talk with him. ;-) 

B'Elanna Paris and caluviel, thanks for stopping by. :) I hope to see you again! hehe 


	3. Chapter Three: Realizations

For disclaimer and other information, see chapter one. 

**Author's Note:** 9 reviews to almost 500 readers… every other day it is. lol 

**Chapter Three - Realizations (Vaughn)**

"I love her, Dad," Vaughn says quietly. "We tried to fight it for so long. Everything had to come before us. But that's over now. I wish you could've met her." 

Despite his best efforts, a tear escapes his closed eyes. 

"You know what's funny?" he says suddenly, wiping the tear away. "You wouldn't have liked her. And not just because of her mother and all that. She's too much like you." 

He laughs to himself. 

"She's got that determination to do good no matter the cost, and no matter whom she has to punch, just like you did in all your journal entries. Same loyalty, too. And not just to people she knows. To people she'll never meet, who will live a better life because of her successes." 

He swallows hard. "I look at her and I see the man she thinks I am, the man I am only when she stands beside me. And Dad, I don't know if I should be scared or proud of that." 

**- to be continued -**

Reviewer Responses: 

Whitney: Although he is that too, right? ;-) 

JoAnn13: I think S/V wanna know the answer to that, too. lol 

Erin: Thanks for the compliment! I wouldn't mind posting every day (especially since the chapters are really short, like this one), but it seems the majority has spoken. Ah, well. An extra day isn't too long to wait, I hope. 

Terra: One of my good friends was married last weekend, and I swear she didn't allow herself time to _breathe_ until it was over. That's where Sydney's current mentality comes from. Hehe (It's a torture of a whole other kind!) 

reverie: You did? Awesome! I was hoping I could convey that, since like I said, I'm only goin' from second-hand knowledge. Thank you so very much for dropping by! 


	4. Chapter Four: Fatherly Ruminations, Part...

For disclaimer and other information, see chapter one. This chapter is the direct sequel to the short story available in my profile and on Cover Me. 

**Author's Note:** As my wonderful reviewers requested, here's Chapter 4, a day early. We're in the Long Chapter stretch. (Hey, they're longer than a page, which is really long for me! lol) 

**Chapter Four - Fatherly Ruminations, Part 2 (Jack) **

Suddenly, Jack Bristow knows the answer to a question that has plagued him since his daughter was chosen as the second double and a young, inexperienced and reckless _rookie_ was assigned to er, handle her. 

_I look at him_, he realizes, _and I see myself._

Same honor. Same protectiveness towards his little girl. Same attention to detail. Same ease with reinterpreting policy and orders to keep him – and those around him – alive. 

He wonders why that never occurred to him before, and when exactly his tolerance for Vaughn changed into _this_. Especially considering how they met. 

_Mr. Vaughn, you're young and you're eager, and I understand that. But one thing you're not, and this is something only time can provide, really, is wise. _

He smirks, recalling his exasperated anger over Vaughn's arrogance and his genuine astonishment over the boy's surprising perception skills. 

_Whoever the hell you think you are, checking up on me, pulling my file, second-guessing my choices, let's just both face the facts. You're not that person. Neither your experience, nor your intelligence has earned you the right to question a thing that I do. So I'm going to make two suggestions. One, that you stop it. And two, that the next time they assign you to be my handler, you kindly decline. _

Russek never transmitted a thing, did he? 

Of course he didn't. If you got the SD-6 transmission, why the hell are you asking me? 

I never got the SD-6 transmission. It was just a hunch. 

At the grave, Vaughn shifts restlessly until he is nearly lying on top of the grass in front of the stone. He looks so vulnerable, so _helpless_, that Jack flinches, recalling the last time he has seen him in such a fashion. _At least he's healthy this time._

He had been the one that had watched him wake up that day, having bended his intentions to Devlin to do so. 

_Someone needs to keep him updated. I won't have my daughter's handler two steps behind everyone else, sick or no._

The businesslike and almost cold reasoning had easily fooled the man, and he had thus headed to Vaughn's hospital room with no objections from any of the agents. 

His real reason, however, was something he still wasn't certain of. It certainly had not been a normal course of action for him. So why had he been so concerned? Disappointment over a certain Alice and a certain handler's foolishness, mayhap? Admiration? Worry? Even guilt, perhaps, that his falling for Irina's fake death had nearly cost both their lives? 

And also on that day, his daughter and her handler had finally let their guards down, embracing in full view of the Director and agents alike. Even with his knowledge of Alice's existence, Jack hadn't been able to deny warm feelings when he saw the surveillance tape later that day. The happiness they brought each other was indeed genuine. That it would eventually lead to today came as a surprise to no one. 

But he can't help but wonder, sometimes. What goes through Vaughn's mind when he kisses the daughter of the woman that killed his father? When he walks into a room and sees Irina/Laura alive and well, having been granted immunity and released in return for her cooperation? 

What does it cost him? How can he stand it? 

_Why_ does he stand it? 

Jack sighs. 

Sydney. 

**- to be continued -**

Because 90% of all _Alias_ fans reading this are more knowledgeable than me, I have a couple questions for future chapters. If you know the answer, tell me in a review please! 

1. Vaughn says in earlier episodes that he is _not_ a field agent, and he tells Will that "agents are field trained," which he apparently isn't. But they start calling him Agent Vaughn later, and he joins Sydney for quite a few missions. What changed? 

2. What's Vaughn's middle name? I know Sydney's is Anne, so I'm assuming they just used Michael **C.** Vartan's middle name, like they did with Jen **A.** Garner. Anyone know what the **C** stands for? 

3. I can't remember the episode, but I _know_ Vaughn finally asked Sydney why she doesn't call him Michael. What ep was that? 

Reviewer Responses.. 

Melody: Favorite. Movie. Ever! 

B'Elanna Paris: haha, yes they are! Really! 

Lady Rex: Thank you so much! I actually went back and revised some stuff because of your questions. The answer to Irina was in this one (and will be touched on again later, because she has a chapter to herself), and The Telling will be mentioned later. I say "mentioned," because well, we don't know yet what moment of insanity caused Vaughn to wear The Ring, and I want this story to fit with whatever explanation they come up with. I personally am still in denial about those last 2 minutes. LOL 

Egyption Kat: Can I blame that on the fact that I was reading really angsty fic when I wrote this? It eventually turns into fluff. Really! It just takes awhile because their lives are so stressful. In other words, it's not my fault, it's their's! lol 

Kat27: No, you rock! My coworkers wandered by and wanted to know why I was grinning at my comp, and it was because of your sweetness! Like I said, I've decided those last 2 minutes didn't happen, which is why I haven't read your fic, but I'm making up for that now! lol 

One more remark: I have enhanced stats, so I know each and every reader that clicks on my story. If you are willing to take 2 seconds and leave a review, please, please do so! Lol 


	5. Chapter Five: Rude Awakenings

For disclaimer and other information, see chapter one. 

This chapter is dedicated to Kat27 and JoAnn13, for majorly rocking my socks and reviewing every chapter with relatively long prose. 

**Author's Note**: Okay, every _other_ chapter is longer. lol 

**Chapter Five – Rude Awakenings (Vaughn)**

Someone was watching him. 

Lying nearly prone on top of his father's grave, Vaughn stiffens. SD-6 and Sloane may be finished, but the risk is still there. Will always be there. 

_They have your name now, Mr. Vaughn. _

Who, sir? 

All those that stand to gain now that Sydney has destroyed The Alliance. 

What are you saying? 

Be careful. They know they're our next targets, and they know that Agent Bristow, both Agent Bristows, are dangerous. Our enemies will try to cover themselves in any way they can. And if that means using you_ against _us_, against _her_, they will _not_ hesitate to do so. _

Sir, I'm hardly that important and I can take care of myself. I would think they'd be more concerned with Sydney. 

She's the obvious_ target, Mr. Vaughn. That makes _your_ danger more likely. _

Without blinking, without giving any indication that he's aware of his observer, his hands inch toward his shoulder holster. _No one will ruin this day _

"Not exactly a wise idea, Mr. Vaughn." 

At the sound of the voice he whirls instantly, leaping to his feet in one smooth motion, his gun a seeming extension of his hand, his aim for that of his observer's heart. 

Only to fall into a neat, parallel aiming stance with Jack Bristow, who holds a gun targeted toward _his_ heart. 

**- to be continued -**

Reviewer Responses 

Kat27: Alright, I have a confession to make. I tried to read it, really I did. But the last little part of that certain ep didn't actually happen, ya know? 

Lady Rex: I'm a paying member of FF.net, so I have stats and such. According to my stats, 835 people as of 2:08 pm EST 6/30/03 have dropped by. Which means that for folks like Kat, the hits she has as opposed to her actual reviews have to be insane. 

Egyption Kat: Thank goodness! I was worried! LOL 

JoAnn13: I really like how you leave reviews! ;) The least I can do is show my gratitude by answering, ay? Oh no! The fic'll be here when you get back! 

D – nise: Thank you very much for your answers and kind words! Most fics use Charles, ay? Maybe I should go with that, then. Vaughn going to law school isn't canon? Wow! lol 

J and Moni: Thanks. :) 

Mrs. Swearingen: Wow, thank you very much! So he _was_ recruited as one? Because transcripts have him saying stuff like "I _know_ I'm not a field agent" when he wants to rescue Syd. Ah, well. Christopher was my first guess, too, it flows really nicely with his name. My only question is that both Christopher and Charles are English names... but then, so is Michael. Go figure. 

Jaryn: LOL, I must confess that Sydney's forgetfulness was inspired by yours truly, I at first intended to write Michael, but my hands have a mind of their own and would always write Vaughn instead, 


	6. Chapter Six: Male Bonding, Part I

For disclaimer and other information, see chapter one. 

**Author's Note**: A note explaining the delay is at the bottom of 7, as are review responses. (Two chapters instead of one have been posted as an apology.) Oh, and thanks so much for participating in my impromptu trivia quiz! Wedding vows aren't the same without full names, don't you think? ;) 

**Chapter Six** **– Male Bonding, Part I**

For a moment they just stand there, guns aimed at each other. Vaughn stares, astonished, both at the fact that his soon-to-be father-in-law has been _spying _on him (no surprise there, he supposes), and because, well… 

_Is that a smile on his face? _

"Care to put that down?" 

_Even his voice sounds amused! Who knew? _

"Mr. Vaughn? Put the gun down, son." 

He blinks, shaken more than a little at the uncharacteristic term of endearment. With a noise of exasperation, Jack holsters his own revolver and gently twists Vaughn's from his grip, flipping it around and handing it back to him. He takes it reflexively. 

"What… what are you doing here?" he manages at last. 

"Sydney sent me here to look for you." 

Vaughn frowns, immediately snapping to attention. "I didn't tell her where… is everything all right?" 

"I suppose I should be delighted in your apparent lack of talent in decepting my daughter, Mr. Vaughn," he replies drolly. "Everything is fine, although _your_ wedding planner seems to not realize that she only has 4 hours until the ceremony. If she rearranges the church one more time, I will–" 

Vaughn sighs at the ever-present argument. "As I have told you before, Jack, _my_ wedding planner is the best in the business. Don't you think your daughter deserves the best?" 

Sydney's father arches an eyebrow, impressed in spite of himself. _Touché, Mr. Vaughn._

"Yes, well–" 

"Look, Jack. My apologies, but as you can see, and can report to Syd, I'm _fine_. I'll be back shortly, and I've got my cell if she has an emergency. A _real_ emergency, not a chipped nail, which she has already called about. Twice." He pauses to take a breath, annoyed in spite of himself. "Now if you don't mind, I'd really like to be alone with my father." 

Jack presses his hands into the small of his back, ignoring him smoothly. "I'm going to tell you something, Mr. Vaughn, which I should've said a long time ago." 

"If you're going to tell me _you're_ my father," Vaughn says seriously, "I think I'd prefer you held on to that secret." 

He doesn't seem to have even heard the interruption, hesitating and dropping his eyes uncharacteristically. Vaughn frowns. _Maybe something _is_ wrong._

"Jack?" 

"I guess… what I came here to… what I'm trying to say is, despite our differences, I am genuinely proud of all you have accomplished, Mr. Vaughn. I know I hesitated to give you my blessing when you asked for it… but when Sydney asked me to find you, I wanted to make sure you knew you had it. You are indeed worthy of my daughter." 

**– to be continued -**


	7. Chapter Seven: Male Bonding, Part II

For disclaimer and other information, see chapter one. 

**Chapter Seven** **– Male Bonding, Part II**

As is the case with most in the espionage profession, Michael C. Vaughn despises surprises. Such things are either life threatening or grievous annoyances that distract from his assigned task. And so, he makes every effort to avoid being surprised. 

Which made Jack Bristow's speech extraordinarily unfair. How was he supposed to avoid something that clearly was not normal? 

_It would make more sense if I was still in Taipei_, he thinks fuzzily. _They say the dying hallucinate, after all._

To make matters worse, his soon-to-be father-in-law was clearly waiting for an answer. Vaughn resists the urge to close his eyes. 

_What am I supposed to say to _that_?_

It's not that he wasn't touched. On the contrary, Jack's speech had sent bliss through him because the man rarely gave approval to anything. Knowing Sydney's father felt so highly of him meant the world. But it also shocked the hell out of him. 

"Thanks, Jack," he stammers finally. "I really appreciate that." 

Jack nods thoughtfully. "I certainly do not claim to be an outstanding father," he says quietly. "But it would honor me, Mr. Vaughn, if you would allow yourself to think of me as an ally. Not just Sydney's, but yours as well." 

Vaughn couldn't reply. Standing by his father's grave, all he could do was note the very paternal tone that had entered Jack's voice during his speech. 

"After all, the two of us are the main reason why my very reckless daughter managed to survive the past few years," Jack continues. "I suspect that we will need to work together in an alliance of sorts, even after your marriage, to curb her occasionally foolish instincts to ensure that she continues her survival streak. Especially if you make taking off alone a regular event." 

Vaughn stares. Did Jack Bristow just make a joke? _Two_ jokes? _Well, things are already abnormal. Guess it fits._

"Granted, there have been times when I would have happily watched as you were demoted for your impetuousness and inexperience. And, of course, I would have willingly shot you during the marriage debacle. But you seem to have grown in wisdom with time, as I once predicted." 

He pauses, frowning as an utterly stupefied Vaughn continues to stare at him. "You never did thoroughly explain to me what that marriage was about, Mr. Vaughn." 

_Come on, Mike! You're a spy! Say something to dodge the subject!_

"You know," he chokes out at last, seizing the first thought that comes to mind. "If you really want us to be allies, maybe you should call me Michael. What is it with your family and the fixation on my last name, anyway? Besides, I call _you_ by _your_ first name and…. 'Mr. Vaughn' makes me seem, well, old." 

It was Jack's turn for a blank stare. "Are you implying something, _Mr. Vaughn_?" 

_Great distraction, Mike!_

**– to be continued -**

So where did I go? I didn't die! lol 

I saw a couple days ago that I had 34 reviews when I was gonna post, so I thought heeeey, why not wait until I have 35? Nice round number, right? 

Had I known it was gonna take two days to get that one review, I wouldn't have waited. LOL 

So anyway, see y'all Saturday. Happy Fourth! I expect twice as many reviews since you got 2 chapters. :winkwinknudgenudge: 

Reviewer Responses

Stephanie: :blushes: Thanks much! 

Charmedgal005: Thanks much and yes I am! I just finished proofing those chapters and cried like a baby, so hopefully you like them. ;) 

Webmistress Eh?: LOL, love the name! 

Kingsgal: Another vote for Christopher! Where are y'all seeing this? lol 

Jaryn: No, that would be bad. He's aiming it at Vaughn. He's Mr. SuperSpy, so if someone aims a gun at him, he's gonna return the favor. Not to mention the fact that I'm betting he enjoys taking the little hotshot down a notch or two. ;) 

Arcana: Will do! 

Kiki: Yeah, that part is where I started wondering why Vaughn was one all the sudden. Maybe the CIA counted all his impromptu missions with Sydney as field training and reclassified him based on those? 

Kat27: What, you didn't like my attempt at a cliffhanger? I enjoyed it! :ducks: 

Carrie: Awesome, thanks for reading! I love the interaction between Jack and Vaughn; they're so different, yet so similar, ya know? 

Cooljenk: Awesome site, thank you very much! 

LadyRex: LOL, I ask questions like those all the time. Bold and italic are just normal HTML tags, actually. 


	8. Chapter Eight: Like Daughter, Like Mothe...

For disclaimer and other information, see chapter one. 

**Author's Note:** Ack, I'm sorry! I fell asleep before I posted this! Oh, and someone asked me this on one of the places I posted at… _Surmising_ is exactly 20 chapters long, plus an epilogue. There will not be a sequel. 

**Chapter Eight – Like Daughter, Like Mother (Irina)**

Irina Derevko is not an emotional woman. 

Yes, she occasionally has exceptional moments whereas her displayed emotion is genuine. But years in espionage have essentially burned those away, leaving her a woman that uses emotion as a useful weapon and nothing more. Even after her full immunity and release from United States custody in exchange for her cooperation, she has found herself to be a shell of sorts. But not today. 

Today, her daughter is getting married. 

Today, she can not stop proud tears from welling up. 

Today, she is indeed Laura Bristow, heart and soul. 

Because today, she can feel emotion. Wild, uncontrolled and unchecked. 

And today, she loves every moment of it. 

"Mom?" 

Irina turns. Her little girl stands in front of her, long brown hair flowing around her shoulders and soulful chocolate eyes beaming with joy and anticipation. She is truly aglow in every sense of the word. 

Today, the child that grew too quickly becomes a woman in the most simple of ways, and both her parents, who pride themselves on their skills of control, will have to simply stand back and watch. 

Irina draws a deep breath, thinking of the long road it took to get to this day, of the many harrowing conflicts and close calls. Her thoughts then drift to the young man she will soon call her son-in-law, the very man whose father will not be in attendance. Because of her. 

The man willing to try to make peace with his father's murderer, because of her daughter. 

_How do you say thank you to the woman who killed your father? _

You don't. 

"Mom?" 

_I know what you did for me… proving that Sydney's father betrayed her in Madagascar. I would have been executed for that. Thank you. _

I didn't do it for you. 

It all came back to Sydney. Even before this day seemed possible, even before she could reveal her plans, she and Michael Vaughn had forged a cold alliance, based solely on their almost desperate need to keep Sydney not only safe but happy, no matter the cost to themselves. 

_You asked me some questions. I told you that I would answer them if you helped me. You did help me. And I thank you for that. _

I didn't do it for you. 

"Mom?" 

Irina turns, finally jarred out of her musings. 

"It's down to two hours. Where _are_ they?" 

She grins. Sydney may have been in many ways the antithesis of her parents, but she did inherit one less than admirable characteristic, it seemed. Today had clearly illustrated what that was. 

Her need for control. _Mr. Vaughn's friend – Weiss? – was right to call her 'The Wedding Nazi'. _

"You can always call them, Sydney." 

She scowls. "Dad made me promise I wouldn't. Apparently they have things to discuss." She jerks her head up, eyes alarmed. "You don't think he's threatening him, do you?" 

"One thing I've learned is to never dare to predict Jack Bristow's actions," Irina answers seriously. "Because if one does, he will either do the exact opposite or do exactly that which you thought he would, to be unpredictable the next time." 

It's her turn to scowl. "Most annoying, that man." 

Sydney's eyes are huge, she notes. 

"That's it, I'm calling them. It would be just like Dad to be _heavily_ influential and ruin my wedding pictures!" 

**– to be continued -**

Reviewer Responses: 

Katie: Me too! lol 

Kat27: I _hate_ cliffhangers when I'm reading. Writing is another story. ;) Thanks very much for your always kind words! 

Jaryn: That would be the Last Two Minutes That Didn't Happen of The Episode That Shall Not Be Named. Uh, ask Kat. 

Reverie: Well, I'm very touched you would go to all that effort! Hee. As for the shortness, I guess I just find writing that way easy, so thanks for your feedback on that! I must say though that they get longer as they go on. The wedding itself is 3 pages, which doesn't sound like much but is three times as long as normal. (I'll probably post it in parts). 

Nattie700: lol, I am too! But thanks for _finally_ reading. ;) 

Agent Jones: wkd, ay? I'll take that as a compliment. As for Jack, my goal is to keep him in character, but at the same time, to show that even he has feelings. I hope I'm succeeding! 

Webmistess Eh?: Yes, that was quite foolish of our favorite handler. Poor Vaughn. lol 


	9. Chapter Nine: Reconnected

**Author's Note:** I just got back from _Pirates of the Caribbean_ and I am so tired. (GOOD movie!) As a result, I'm sorry (very!) but I'll do have to do review responses next time, okay? 

**Chapter Nine - Reconnected (Jack and Vaughn)**

Vaughn closes his eyes, mentally resisting the urge to slam his head against something. Repeatedly. Of course, if he doesn't come up with something, his father-in-law will doubtlessly do so for him. And enjoy it. _Come on Mike, think!_

"Jack, what I meant was-" 

A cell phone rang, startling him so much he stumbles a few steps. Jack, however, simply looks amused as he leisurely reaches for his. 

"Mine," he says quickly, snatching the phone off his belt and groaning when he recognizes the number. 

"Mine too," Jack replies dryly. 

They both turn away, phones glued to their ears. 

* * *

"Yes?" 

"Dad?" 

"Yes, Sydney." 

"Dad, what're you _doing_ to him? 

"I beg your pardon?" 

"I swear to God if you break his nose I will never forgive you! My kids are gonna see those pictures!" 

He resolutely ignores that last sentence. For his sanity's sake. 

"Sydney, take a breath. I can assure you that I have done nothing to Mr. Vaughn." 

_Besides aim a gun at him, but he did it first. Besides, it was reflex._

"Promise?" 

"Yes, Sydney. I promise. We were just talking." 

"Just talking." 

"Yes." 

"Then _why aren't you here_? We have _two_ hours left! Vaughn - _Michael _- isn't even dressed!" 

She takes a breath, one so loud he can hear it. _She's inherited Irina's temper, I see._

"I was prepared to possibly excuse you if you were actually doing something," she barks. "But you're not. Get here. _Now_. Or you two will be the ones with broken noses!" 

* * *

"Michael Vaughn." 

"Dude Mike, where are you? Sydney's about ready to blow a gasket." 

"I told you to stall her!" 

"Hey, I may be all-knowing and the damn best yo yo handler in the West, but I ain't gonna go anywhere near Sydney Bristow today. She'll either kick my ass or put me to work, and I don't know what's worse." 

"_Thanks_, Weiss." 

"And besides, I had to practice my Best Man speech!" 

"You think I'd let you give a speech after the bachelor party disaster?" 

He snickers. "Oh lighten up, Mike. I thought Devlin and Kendall would enjoy seeing such a casual environment." 

"You sent them to a strip club! Two blocks away from where we actually were! I thought they were gonna demote me!" 

"Like I said, casual." 

"Listen, Weiss…" 

He freezes, hearing another voice join in. 

"Weiss? Who are you talking to?" 

"No one, Sydney. My mother." 

_I've been made._

"Very slick there, Weiss." _Weiss, you idiot!_

"Shut up, Mike." 

"Weiss!" _Please, speak my name when you're standing right next to her!_ He could practically hear the lightbulb in Sydney's pretty head turn on. 

"Sorry! Hey, give me that!" 

Sounds of a scuffle were undeniable. And then… 

"Vaughn?" 

He sighs deeply. "Yes, sweetheart?" 

"Are you having fun?" 

Her voice is sugary sweet. He can't help but flinch, chances are currently very strong he'll be spending his first night as a married man on the couch. _Come on Mike, save yourself!_

"No moment is fun when it's not with you." 

Somewhere by Syd and the phone, Weiss bursts out laughing. Vaughn glares at his cell phone. _Weiss! That would've worked!_

"Well _Michael_ honey, I can assure in _many ways_ your life will never be _fun_ again if you don't wander over _right now_. I can understand why you're there, but we're getting married in less than _two_ hours! Here! Now! _Understood_?" 

He gulps. _"Oui, mon chérie."_ ("Yes, my love.") 

_"Bon garçon!"_ ("Good boy!") 

The dial tone rings in his ear after his _mariée obsessionnelle _somehow manages to slam a cell phone while hanging it up. Jack pats him on the head, much as he himself would typically pet Donovan. "She's going to make you very happy, Mr. Vaughn." 

He sighs, pocketing the phone. And he's willingly marrying _into_ this family? "_Michael_." 

Jack merely smiles innocently at him. "Considering Sydney just called you _Michael _with that special charm she inherited from _me_, I can assure you, Mr. Vaughn, you don't want to hear me do the same." 

He pauses, considering. _True._

"I'll stall Sydney for a few more minutes," he continues, striding out of the cemetary to grant Vaughn privacy. 

Now alone once more, Vaughn turns back to his father's grave, grinning to himself as he does so. 

"Thanks, Dad," he murmurs, reaching out for a moment to rest his hand on the smooth white stone. 

And then he squares his shoulders and leaves as well, mentally preparing himself for the terrifying sight of Sydney in panic-control mode. 

**- to be continued - **


	10. Chapter Ten: The Family That Spies Toget...

**

Chapter Ten - The Family That Spies Together… (The Bristows)

**

_She's so beautiful._

Irina catches her breath, her gaze that of reverent awe. A nervous Sydney twirls in front of her, checking her reflection in the church's multi-paned mirror. 

"What do you think?" the wedding planner asks. 

"It's a little tight," Sydney murmurs, unable to tear herself away from her reflection. She has worn the most outrageous of costumes over the years, but somehow, she never saw herself in one of these. 

"That's just nerves, girl!" is the reply. 

"Mom?" 

"Yes?" she replies quickly, blinking away what were _not_ tears. Irina Derevko does _not_ cry. 

"What do you think?" 

"You look beautiful, Sydney," Irina replies quietly. "I am so honored you agreed to wear my dress." 

"What else would I wear?" Her gaze is genuinely puzzled, though the silent understanding that passes from mother to daughter is unmistakable. Silently, Irina thanks God that her daughter did not inherit her parents' difficulties with forgiveness. They were hardly the model familial relationship, but they were trying. _All_ of them were trying, including the husband-to-be and the former KGB officer. The dress was merely the first step in what would hopefully be many. 

"Can I wear your bracelet? It looks like an antique." 

She blinks, her confusion enough to snap her out of her surmises. "What?" 

"The saying, you know. The dress qualifies as something borrowed, I think. I need something old." 

"I have something for that, if you don't mind." 

Surprised, they turn. A misty-eyed Jack stands in the doorway. 

He steps forward wordlessly, gesturing for Sydney to hold out her wrist. Puzzled, she does so, only to gasp when Jack quietly slides on a stunning diamond tennis bracelet. 

"Dad!" 

"It was my mother's favorite bracelet," he says quietly. "Your grandmother's." He trails off, blinking away what were _not_ tears. Jack Bristow does _not_ cry. "You look so like her today." 

"You look lovely," Irina says again, feeling very much like an intruder. "Well, that's it for me," Vaughn's hired wedding planner says quickly. "I'm gonna go check the grounds." She leaves swiftly. Irina can't help but envy her. 

Deliberately, Sydney steps forward, pulling a tissue from the table beside her as she does so. "Don't cry, Daddy!" 

He smiles, feeling his stomach twist. "You haven't called me that in awhile." 

She wipes his eyes gracefully and then hands him the Kleenex. 

"I know." 

"Vaughn and I actually did accomplish something this morning," Jack adds dryly. 

"Oh?" she brightens. 

"Yes. You know I have been hard on him…" 

"That's an interesting way to put it. You slammed him against a wall the first time you met and then spent every conversation you had with him trying to outdo him!" 

"Indeed. And I _don't_ regret that, Sydney. But Vaughn is a good man. I couldn't have you two marry without him knowing he had earned my respect." 

It's her turn to grab a tissue. "You told him this?" 

"Yes," he smiles faintly. "And I don't regret _that_, either." 

Irina sighs deeply, feeling even more uncomfortable. "I'll let you both finish." 

"What? Mom, you're leaving?" 

"I don't want to interrupt." 

"Don't be silly!" 

Without warning, Sydney reaches out and grabs both her parents by their hands, pulling them closer to the mirror so that they flank her. Both swallow hard, their accomplished daughter has never looked more innocent, or more happy. 

"I still can't believe today is finally here," she gushes, smiling broadly at them in the mirrors. Carefully, she eyes each of them in turn. "And I'm so happy you both are here." 

They stand there, united by blood and by handgrips. A family of spies, liars, murderers, con artists, blackmailers, snipers, martial arts experts and more, for the good side _and_ the bad. 

But yet a family. 

And then Sydney scowls, checking her watch again. Suddenly their daughter is gone and in her place stands Vaughn's _M__ariée Obsessionnelle_. Or, according to Agent Weiss' somewhat loose translation, the Wedding Nazi. 

"I'm glad you're here," she says again. "But you may be here for an execution instead of a wedding if my _darling_ fiancé is not reported to be on the grounds _soon_." 

Irina grins at Jack, who mystifies them all by returning it. "Our daughter and Mr. Vaughn will reach our _version_ of a relationship before you know it." 

"May God help us all," he returns drolly. Unnoticed by them both, a thrilled Sydney frees her hands and connects the two of them together before vanishing into the hallway. 

In the dressing room, buoyed by the day's events, Irina and Jack continue to hold hands and make each other laugh in front of the mirror, due to the fact that they never noticed their daughter leaving and were pretending to be civil for her sake. 

At least that's what they were telling themselves. 

**- to be continued -**

Review Responses: 

Kat27: A calm cliff? I didn't know that was possible. ;) Thanks for leavin' a word even if you were in a hurry! That's dedication, man. 

Nattie700: LOL, I'll try! It'll actually be _longer_ than 20 chapters, because I was revising some stuff and two characters wouldn't shut up. Typical of them. I was so thrilled when I found out Greg was gonna be a regular! Him and Michael are hilarious together. 

Star: I agree. Let's just say there's a reason why she's so off. Two, actually. ;) There's a Panic Bride in all of us. hehe 

Ryanne: I hate that. If it happens again, just put "ss" after the address @ FF.net. Works every time. 

Julie: :blushes: Wow! You've totally made mine! 

Britt: Good to know Syd's not annoying! LOL! And yes, Weiss is awesome. He has a whole chapter or two to himself later. Poor Vaughn. ;) 

Crosserfan: Well, I'm glad you were entertained! I love Weiss to pieces. 

Kiki: Yes, that finale was quite annoying, ay? 

Ilovemypenguin: LOL, well, this story actually does take place a few years after that horrid finale. What can I say? I'm a sucker for happy endings. 

Hermione512: I'm glad you found it, too. ;) 

Tesseract: Well, you left a review. Apology accepted. ;) And thanks! Hehe 

Aliasgurl: Why, thank you! 

Paperclip: aw, thank you! And your wish is my command. ;) 


	11. Chapter Eleven: The Gentlemen Club

**Author's Note:** I'm alive! Apologies, but this was being incredibly difficult. Thanks to Linda at SD-1 for scaring Willage and Weiss into cooperating! To apologize for the wait, here is my longest chapter so far. :) 

**Chapter Eleven - Gentlemen's Club (Weiss, Will, Vaughn)**

"There you are!" Weiss frowns, peering closer. "You all right?" 

"Fine," Vaughn pants. Swiftly, he pulls off his running sweatshirt and his gun. 

_Right. Whatever, Mike. _"You go for relaxing jogs with a revolver in your pants?" 

Vaughn stares at his best friend. 

"Ah, I remember now. Since you're the idiot that went somewhere alone on your wedding day without telling anyone. Way to go for that, by the way. I thought Sydney was gonna come after you with a rocket launcher. She only calmed down when she realized where you went, and then she decided to send Jack after you. I have to admit, I wasn't sure I'd see you again when I heard that." 

Vaughn groans. "Has anyone told you you're extremely annoying?" 

"Every girlfriend I've ever had, which is, you know, all two of them," he muses. "Why?" 

"No reason," Vaughn mutters. "Where's the shower in this place?" 

"Churches have showers?" 

"Weiss." 

"Down the hall and to the left." 

* * *

Dressing rooms are boring, Weiss decides. 

Absently he stands and straightens the tux jacket hanging on a door nearby before he realizes what he was doing. _I did not just straighten a man's clothes! What the hell is wrong with me?_

Still horrified, he stalks back to the chair he'd waited for Vaughn in and sinks down, twiddling his thumbs impatiently. Almost immediately, his gaze falls on the antique picture frame Vaughn had brought with him to the church. Sitting on a nearby table, it showed a laughing Mike and Sydney during their fateful dinner. 

It had been a casual dinner attended only by him, Mike, Sydney and Will, a rare chance to relax a bit from the stressful lives they had all fallen into. But then the unthinkable happened. During dessert Mike stood up suddenly, his trepidation apparent. Weiss had watched, stunned, as his best friend sank to his knees in front of a certain pouty-lipped spy. 

_Sydney, will you marry me?_

She had agreed, after several torturous nanoseconds during which Weiss decided all women took pleasure in. The restaurant's manager had taken special delight in snapping a picture right after Sydney had pulled a nervous Mike to his feet and kissed him passionately in response. 

Weiss shakes his head. From the day they met, Mike's feelings for his then-double agent had nearly cost him both his life and his career. Weiss had watched as his younger friend's internal war with his feelings and his loyalties tore him apart, to the point that he couldn't sleep. _And then there's the time he threw Haladki against a wall, but the weasel deserved it._

It's not that he doesn't like Sydney Bristow. Far from it. Beautiful, talented and brilliant, she could melt the heart of any man with a single glance, which made teaming up with her occasionally to drive an unsuspecting Mike insane _very_ entertaining. 

And despite his initial wariness with her, she succeeded often where he failed in forcing Mike to come out of his shell. His best friend, who hadn't allowed himself to shed a tear five times since his father's death, hid within himself when the real world seemed too dark and presented those close to him with an unemotional mask. For whatever reason, despite his numerous attempts to get Mike drunk (and in the process, relaxed), Sydney was the only person in the world that could get him to release those emotions. For that alone, he had allowed himself to warm up to her, to see the person Mike had so fallen for. And he had genuine affection for her. 

But he wonders sometimes. Does she know? Does she know what Mike has gone through, _will_ go through for the _rest of his life_, because of how he feels for her? Today, Michael Vaughn is not just a groom. Today is his official first day as a willing, visible target, a man not hesitant in risking _anything_ so long as it resulted in just a smidgen of happiness for his lady love. It was frustrating, mind-numbing and completely and utterly crazy. _Which pretty much describes both of them to a 'T'. _

Restless, he rocks in his chair, whistling distractedly. It is so peaceful that a sudden noise at the door Mike had left open jolts him to the point that he almost falls over, hand flying instantly to his jacket. _No one will get their hands on Mike without going through me first!_

"Hey, easy! Whoa!" 

Groaning he lowers his gun, wondering all the while what on earth had made him so jumpy. _Michael will never let you live this down when he finds out. Way to go, Eric! Sydney would have worn your spleen for a hat!_

"Will. What's up?" 

"Um, is Vaughn here yet? His mom wanted to know, and I'm pretty Syd is wondering." 

"Yeah. He just got in. He's in the bathroom taking a shower. And hopefully _not_ putting on his horrible aftershave." _We can only hope. Although I still say it was cologne. _

"It's about time!" 

"Tell me about it. So…" Weiss raises his brows. _Why is he still here? Didn't get enough out of me last time? _"Gonna go deliver your message now?" 

"Actually, what bathroom did Vaughn head to?" 

"There's like ten million bathrooms. This church is bigger than Langley. Pick one and you can have it all to yourself." 

Will's gaze hardens. "Look, Vaughn could kill me in twenty different ways before I had the chance to look at him funny. I just want to talk to him and I'm sorry, but I don't need your _permission_ to do that." 

Weiss glares. Will glares back. 

"Look, Eric, I can't believe you're still upset over the party. Can we talk about this?" 

Weiss rolls his eyes, pointedly ignoring him. "Down the hall and to the left." 

"Fine," Will sighs, leaving without another word. 

**– to be continued -**

So what's wrong with Weiss and Will? Will the Wedding Nazi kill Vaughn? Speaking of which, why is she so edgy? Those answers and more, coming soon! 

(And then, two chapters later, the wedding begins! Stay tuned, ya hear?) 

Review Responses 

WishingStar: Thank YOU for the review! Very lovely sn, btw! 

Nattie700: It's coming! I swear! 

K4e: hmmm. Maybe we should call it NO!Name!Ep for short? 

Aliasgurl: Thanks. :) 

Kat27: dude, I love you. You're my fav reader! lol 

Leo's l'il sista: sure, I'll go look. Sign in next time so I can! And I have an awesome beta reader @ SD-1 that doublechecks all my facts, I must confess. Poor girl. Although she's the first to see new chapters, so I'd like to think it's an even trade. ;) 

MadWoman: thanks so much for droppin' a word! 

Nichole: Thanks much! 

Twin*muse: I remember you from _Fatherly Ruminations_! Thanks for trying another fic of mine!! 

Zara: I've already seen it twice. That man is just so pretty! 

AngelWings: Will do! 

Sallene: I love that you reviewed. ;) 


	12. Chapter Twelve: End of a Rivalry

**Chapter Twelve – End of a Rivalry**

He was already mostly dressed, distractedly drying his hair on a towel and trying to avoid dripping on his white silk shirt when Will finally found him. 

_Well. One possibly uncomfortable element down. Two million more to go._

For a moment, he stands quietly in the doorway and just watches. Watches as the man that had won Sydney's heart readied himself for a wedding. 

It's not that he doesn't like Vaughn. On the contrary, Sydney's handler had earned Will's respect. A decent man who never failed to help those who needed it, including Will himself, Vaughn had been nothing but helpful from day one, risking both his career and his life to save his, Will's, life, despite knowing that he could quite possibly lose Sydney to his rival as a result. After that, Vaughn had personally taken an interest in helping him get a job as an analyst with the CIA, despite doubtlessly having numerous other things he could've done with his time, including plotting missions for the good of national security. 

But despite all of that, Vaughn would always be the man who won where he had lost, the man who had loved Sydney… and whom she loved in return. Vaughn, not Will. 

Sydney Vaughn, not Sydney Tippin. 

"Will? What's up?" 

Startled, he jumps, cringing when he notices that Vaughn has turned around and is eyeing him, a puzzled look on his face. 

_Brilliant, Will. The guy's a spy, did you honestly think you could just stand there without him noticing?_

"Nothing," he says quickly, cursing inwardly when Vaughn's puzzled stare hardens.__

"Right," Vaughn replies dryly. "What're you doing here?" 

"Oh, it's just… I…" he pauses awkwardly. "Weiss told me where to find you." 

Vaughn smirks. "Did he make you pay him for that intel?" 

"I can't believe he's still upset," Will groans, hiding his amusement. 

"Oh, I don't know. It's not like you two decided to see who could win at pool at my bachelor party, and then, after allowing Eric to loudly boast for about 10 minutes, you dropped your I-have-no-talent-act and just beat his ass." 

Will shrugs innocently. 

"You didn't completely humiliate him or anything like that in front of everyone who knows him. I can't understand _at all_ why he's a _little_ annoyed with you." 

"Hey man," Will protests. "He challenged _me_." 

"Only because you spent half the night announcing you had _never_ played," Vaughn replies wryly, absently wrapping his tie around his neck. "I have to admit, Will, you're a pretty good hustler. Remind me to never play pool against you." 

"It's nice to be appreciated," he quips back. 

"Something like that," Vaughn chuckles. "But seriously, what's up?" 

"Do you love her?" Will blurts. "I mean, I know you do and I know you don't answer to me, but this'll drive me insane if I don't say something. Tell me you love her, tell me you'll always be someone she can count on. She needs that." 

Vaughn raises a brow. If he'd been expecting Will to say something, _that_ was farthest from it. But when it came to Sydney, Will had always been blunt with him. 

_Sydney cares about you. I want to make sure you respect that._

"I love her more than life itself," he answers calmly, looking Will in the eyes. "I hope that'll be good enough for you." 

Will smiles. "That's all I can ask for." He extends a hand, Vaughn shakes it easily. 

"But if you hurt her," Will informs him, only half-jesting, "CIA-Agent or no, I'll still kick your ass." 

"If I were to hurt her," Vaughn replies, without hesitation, "You have my permission to kick my ass." 

They share a laugh, one infused with a new, mutual understanding that men never acknowledge in words, but somehow know about all the same. 

"Oh," Vaughn says into the somewhat awkward silence that follows their breakthrough. "How're Syd's nails? She sounded really worried about them." 

**– to be continued -**

Review Responses 

Sallene: I was watching General Hospital, I confess. ;) 

Britt: Yes ma'am. 

Webmistress Eh?: Weiss is jumpy because Vaughn is jumpy, which you will see in 2 chapters. I think. LOL 

Twin*muse: That's what happened at that party! ;) Well, that and other things. It was a bachelor party, after all. ;) 

Kay10197: Thanks very much for the compliment! 

Kat27: I adore Weiss. He presents himself as such a goofball, but he really does look out for Vaughn in a way no one else does or can. 

K4e: Oh, feel free to mention it again, haha. And yes 'm. 

WishingStar: Did you wish upon a star for me to… okay, bad pun. Will shut up now. 

Kira: Thank you very much! The Jack/Vaughn dynamic has always fascinated me. And hey everyone! Looking for good fics? Read Kira's Sun story! AMAZING. And then read Kat's stuff. ;) 

Nattie700: Well, Will sorta had his moment. ;) 

Aliasgurl: Thanks! :) 

Hello, lurkers! 


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Just the Two

– –

**Chapter Thirteen - Just the Two (Will, Syd)**

– 

Exhausted from the relief of knowing that for once Sydney was going to be fine, Will collapses onto a bench in the hallway, leaning wearily against the wall behind it. 

Frantic footsteps snap his attention to the present and he nearly falls off the bench in relief when he recognizes his company. The past few years have made him a jumpy man indeed. 

"Syd? Where are you going?" 

Startled, she whirls. 

"Is everything okay?" 

"What? Oh, yeah. Everything's fine. I just can't find a nail file." 

If anything, he feels even more confused. 

"Now I've chipped _two_ nails!" she wails, holding up her hand to show him. "When I get my hands on Vaughn…" 

"Whoa there," he teases lightly. "Don't want to hear about the honeymoon." 

_"Funny." _

He grins. "I'm supposed to tell you that the groom is in the building. Finally. And how come you don't call him Michael?" 

"You know," she retorts. "It's actually very dangerous to annoy me." 

"If that were true, you'd have taken care of me a long time ago," he replies smoothly. 

They laugh and then fall silent, relaxing in the silent support they bring to each other. Have always brought each other. 

"Syd?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I just… you look… wow." 

Self-consciously, she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah. Vaughn's a lucky guy." 

"How come _you_ don't call him Michael?" 

He flashes her another innocent look that makes her see red. "I just don't think of him that way." 

Her jaw drops. "You… you…" 

"Win the verbal fight, I know." His tone is full of humbled accomplishment. Before she can find her voice again, he leans forward and kisses her lightly on the cheek. "I'm happy for you, Syd. You two are it for each other." _All I want is to see you happy, even if that's not with me. _

"I know," she replies quietly, anger temporarily forgotten. "I'm scared, Will." 

"Why?" 

"I don't know!" Frustrated, she rises and begins to pace. "I know what we're doing is right. _We're_ right. But I'm just so nervous! And deciding to write our own vows didn't help. I feel like I'm back in high school giving a speech that I didn't practice." 

He rolls his eyes. "Come back here," he orders, patting the seat beside him. 

"What?" 

"Do it." 

Reluctantly, she complies. 

"All right, look," he begins. "I'm not a shrink. But I can say that everyone is nervous when it comes to this. I've read that, anyway." 

She smiles, leaning against him easily. 

"Syd, Vaughn is very good at hiding his emotions. I guess you guys are trained that way. But the first time I met him in that elevator and I mentioned your name, I could suddenly read him like a book. When it comes to you, he's so in love he can't think straight. And I know that's how you feel, because I've seen it." 

Speechless, she wipes her eyes. 

"Oh, Will…" 

He reaches over, draping his arm around her shoulders. "Syd, that's not all of it. What's really wrong?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well, Vaughn asked me how your nails were. Apparently you called him twice?" 

She says nothing. 

"Now forgive me, Ms. Superhero, but I thought that sounded a little odd. Why would you call him while he was visiting his father for something like that, you know? Doesn't sound like you. So what's really wrong?" 

"Francie," she confesses quietly. "She should be here today, Will. I guess I just needed someone to fill the void, you know? She would've loved all this. The gowns… In the dressing room, helping me get ready… she… she would've loved…" 

She leans against him, blinking back tears. 

"The last time I talked to her about Vaughn, I told her I had a crush on a guy at work, you know? And she… she was so happy for me. _So_ happy. She-" Visibly struggling to collect herself, she wipes her eyes on his suit jacket. "She never even got to meet him, you know? She never got to see what he looked like, even. She never…" 

"So you're edgy because France…" 

"This wedding has to be perfect," she says firmly into his suit jacket. "Because she would've made it perfect. But she's not here, so I... I didn't _mean_ to call Vaughn, I just… by spazzing over things she would've spazzed over, not really, but the way we used to… it made it seem like she was sitting in the room with me, I guess. Like she _was_ here, like she _should_ be here." 

"She's here," Will tells her softly, hugging her lightly. "She'll probably have a better view than any of us. I mean, I'm stuck behind Weiss, who's like twice as tall as me." 

"Sydney? It's time, sweetheart. Jack is waiting for you." 

They both look up. Irina stands there, and it occurs to Will that he would be hard-pressed to say who looked more nervous, the mother or the daughter. 

Her jaw drops. "Oh my God, Will! I'm getting married!" 

He grins, standing and offering his arm. 

"I would be honored to escort you to your father, Mrs. Vaughn." 

"Why thank you, Mr. Tippin. It would be most appreciated." 

**- to be continued – **

Review Responses

Leo's l'il Sista: Argh. Again with a fic that happens after two minutes that _didn't_! lol 

Nattie700: Yes ma'am. 

_WishingStar_: :gushes: You're my favorite star! LOL (Oh, and trust me, both Syd and Vaughn have very definite reactions when they see each other… you know, during The Wedding March). 

_Reverie_: Poor Willage. He really was tapped unfairly with the annoying label. Syd's a Bristow, folks! Remember Jack? If Will annoyed her, she'd kill him! ;) 

Kat27: Hmmm. This one's more than three and a half pages in Word, is it better for ya? ;) 

:sniffles: less reviews than normal, due to this very annoying site. I'd love to start the wedding with 100 reviews, care to help? ;) (Two more chapters to go until the ceremony begins, folks!) 


	14. Chapter Fourteen: All in the NonVerbals

**Chapter Fourteen – All in the NonVerbals (Vaughn, Weiss)**

"Okay Mike, look. I think the church won't be happy if you wear down a row of the carpet." 

Vaughn rewards him with a withering glare, continuing to pace. "Truly observant, Weiss. I can definitely see why you joined the Agency." 

"Thank you. Wanna know what I _don't_ know?" 

Deflated, he collapses next to Weiss on the couch of his dressing room. "_Please_, tell me." 

Weiss shrugs. "Why are you nervous? You love her and she loves you. You hired the wedding planner, so you know things will go okay. If Jack was gonna kill you, I think he would've done so by now. Your mom even hired a French American pastor so he, what'd she say?" 

Vaughn glares. 

"Something about pronouncing your name correctly," Weiss continues. "So with those facts in mind, you have nothing to be nervous about. Actually, you know what? I still know all. You're just being an idiot. In fact, you really get on my nerves." 

His jaw drops. "_Thanks_, man. That's exactly what I need to hear right now." 

"I agree," Weiss replies smugly. "But seriously, you have less than half an hour left and if you don't finish getting dressed soon, I'm thinking all _three_ Bristows will kill you." He pauses. "Let me see your vows." 

"What?" 

"Your vows, Mike. I wanna see 'em." 

"Why?" 

He rolls his eyes. "Because when you're up there and you forget a word, I fully intend to mock you for it." _Because picking on me seems to relax you, so Pick On Weiss Day it is._

Sighing deeply, Vaughn pulls a folded sheet of paper out of a drawer, handing it to him before grabbing his suit jacket off the hanger. Quickly, he kills the smile threatening to spread across his face before Weiss can see it. 

"I can't read these! What the…" he pauses, eyes narrowing. "They're in French!" 

"_Tu _m_'énerves_," Vaughn mutters, fighting the urge to laugh. 

"What? Okay, now you're just being cute." 

Busily adjusting his tie, Vaughn turns back to smirk at his friend. "I said, 'Once again, your powers of observation amaze me.'" _I know what you're doing, Eric. Maybe someday I can thank you properly._

"Uh-huh. Sure." _My job is accomplished and Mike doesn't have a clue. Damn, I'm good. _

A knock on the door startles them both. "You ready?" 

He beams. "_Oui, M__aman__. D__éfinitivement._" 

**- to be continued -**

Coming up next… is that an _organ_ I hear? 

**Also To Come**: The Weiss, The March, The Vows, The Rings, The Limo Ride, The Toast, The Reception, (all two parts!), The Wedding Planner and anything else beginning with The. Except certain things because, you know, PG rating. 

**Are you a new reader?**

I'd love your thoughts. :) 

Review Responses

Twin*muse: I confess. I adore the Willage. If Vaughn wasn't around, I wouldn't have minded him and Syd. Of course, since Vaughn _is_ around, well… lol 

Jaryn: Me either! 

Nattie700: But I'm _sooo_ close! _SO CLOSE!_ (The author is freaking out over here.) 

Sallene: Will is just adored. I don't understand people that find him annoying. Like I said, if that were true, the Bristows would've whacked him. lol 

K4e: :gushes: thank you! 

WishingStar: The fic I'm writing now (hey, I've been done with this one for ages!) is totally in that angst vein. But I think they deserve a moderately normal wedding. LOL 

Hermione512: Some people like it, some people are like, "No! Now it's not funny!" It amuses me. lol 

Kat27: There's a tiny detail concerning Will and bluffing that people seem to have forgotten. Taken into perspective, it puts poor Weiss in an unflattering light. ;) And whatever you desire, ma'am! :salutes: 

Stock up on tissues, folks. ;) 


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Final Sentiments

**Author's Note:** AHHHHHH!!!! YOU DID IT! **100 REVIEWS!** I want to say a huge thank you to everyone that totally made my day by leaving a note! **Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU!** This early chapter is for all of you! 

**Chapter Fifteen - Final Sentiments (The Wedding March)**

Sydney closes her eyes, nervousness and utterly giddy joy warring within her. Unconsciously, she grips her father's arm tighter as the wedding march begins to play. 

"Ready?" 

"Yes, Dad. Definitely." 

He nods. "Then let's do this," he says evenly. "And Sydney?" 

"Dad?" 

"I… I love you, honey." 

"I love _you_, Dad." 

* * *

Vaughn can't breathe. All he can think about was how stunning she looks as she and her father walk down the aisle. His vision suddenly blurs and he frowns, confused. He has perfect 20_/_20 vision… 

Standing a little behind him, Weiss helpfully taps him on the shoulder, a handkerchief in hand. 

* * *

He is, of course, standing by the altar. 

Sydney eyes him frankly, hardly aware of the fact that anyone else in the room exists. Her handler turned partner turned lover has always been a startlingly beautiful man, but today… 

Today he is immaculately dressed in a European-cut tuxedo that enhances his stature, complete with an emerald and black-threaded bowtie that strengthens the natural green shade of his eyes. A green that is normally so piercing she feels as though he can see through to her soul with no effort. But today, they seem… blurry? 

Impossible. She has perfect 20_/_20 vision… 

* * *

Jack, blinking rapidly, gently extricates himself from his daughter's grip and places her hand into his son-in-law's waiting palm. 

For a long time, it seems, they simply stand there. It hardly seems possible that such an event is about to occur. 

"Take care of my daughter," Jack says quietly. "_Michael_." 

Vaughn nods respectfully. "I will, _Mr. Bristow_." 

Sydney beams as the two most important men in her life exchange one more look, this one of quiet understanding, before Jack steps back. 

And then a voice interrupts their musings. 

"Dearly beloved…" 

**- to be continued -**

The wedding begins in two days! :)  
(Or possibly tomorrow, if 10 pretty purple boxes appear on the review page.) 

(No, that's not a hint. Really.) 

;) 

Thanks to Aliasgurl, sallene and Hermione512! 


	16. The Wedding: Opening Words

**Author's Note:** So I ask for 10 reviews and I get 20 something? **You guys rock.** You hear that? **I LOVE YOU!** And here's the moment you've all hopefully been waiting for! The Wedding is in 3 parts: Opening, Vows, Rings, mainly for readability reasons. I'll post it as one long and uncut version (almost 4 pages in Word) when the three parts are up, kk? 

**Chapter Sixteen – The Wedding: Opening Words **

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here among family and friends to celebrate as Michael Christopher Vaughn and Sydney Anne Bristow make public their commitment to one another and are joined in marriage. Marriage is an honorable estate instituted by God and not to be entered into without thoughtful consideration, lightly or unadvisedly but rather discreetly and reverently." 

The minister glances at the crowd. "Who gives this woman to be married?" 

Jack steps forward again, waiting awkwardly for Irina to join him. They stand together, a united front. Sydney visibly glows at the sight. 

"We do," they say together. 

"Then I welcome you, Michael and Sydney, to this moment in your lives and to the place you have come to in each other's hearts. We join with you on this day as you commit before God and humanity that from this point forward you shall live as one. I remind all of our guests that you have been invited here for a holy purpose, not just to witness but to participate fully with your thoughts and prayers, asking God to bless this couple and their married life." 

"Unless, of course, someone here has reasons for which they should not be wed? Speak up now or forever hold your peace." 

Silence. Vaughn and Sydney both chuckle nervously. 

"Excellent. The next step is the vows. The couple has chosen to forgo the traditional vows in favor of their own. Michael, would you like to go first?" 

**– to be continued -**

2 days or at least 10 reviews. You pick. ;)

Review Responses (Longer than the intro above. Sorry! **The Vows** are longer, I promise!) 

Jasmine: Thanks for delurking! 

K4e: :blushes: well, they're _written_ in French on the paper, probably because he knew Weiss' tendecy to er, spy, and wanted to keep them secret, ya know? I thought of doing him speaking in French, but it'd be kinda hard to read. 

Nattie700: lol, no worries! Thanks for the contribution! 

Okelay: He was actually an Operations Officer, which, according the CIA site, handles recruitment. Makes sense, I think! And thanks. :) 

Starshine: Your wish is my command. Now I have three stars reviewing! lol 

Star & cristy: It's written! The days just need to go by faster so I can post it! lol 

Jess, Raina, Britt, Ryanne & Falling4Vaughn: Here ya go. ;)

Sallene: :tears up at the thought: 

Noa jeo: From here on out, this story is 100% fluff, I swear! My next story has all that! ;) 

SydVaughn1001: Me, either! I went through a _box_ of kleenex writing them. lol 

Mandi: Great name! (Jinnie is my net nickname, my "real" name is Amanda). 

Sundaybee: Stay tuned.;) 

Linda!: I love you! lol 

Aliasgurl: Log in so I can get your URL! 

Kat27: How's my favorite reviewer doing? 

**Eee! Let me say it again! I love you all!**


	17. The Wedding: The Vows

Kleenex will possibly come in handy. 

_"The couple has chosen to forgo the traditional vows in favor of their own. Michael, would you like to go first?"_

**Chapter Seventeen - The Wedding: The Vows**

"Syd, I know I've told you the first thought I had about you was that you were a crazy person. And for the record, I still think that." 

Light laughter rings through the church at that, and Sydney shoots him a look of mock anger. 

"But yet when you walked into the office, I was watching you long before I announced my presence. I was watching you, and I was loving you. From the first day, from the first hour." 

He hesitates, fighting for control of his emotions. 

"I can't promise to love you the rest of your life," he says quietly. "Price of work. But I _will_ promise to love you for the rest of mine. You are who I am in every way." He grins. "Even if you can't remember I have a first name." 

She laughs at that. 

"And I promise, Syd, to never patronize and to always be someone you can trust unconditionally." He looks her in the eyes, his gaze serious. "Your life has had many complications, but I will never be one of them. You will never have to wonder about me. No secrets and no lies. Ever." 

Jack nods approvingly. 

He takes a deep breath. "And to finish, Mountineer, I, Michael Christopher Vaughn, swear to let you win at a hockey game once in awhile. A _great_ while. And uh, I promise to never frost the pie. And to take you to Trattoria de Nardi as much as humanly possible and to never order pizza. And," he smiles devilishly, leaning in to whisper in her ear. "I promise to show you _every_ reason why the French have such a tremendous reputation in a certain… exercise." 

Somehow, Sydney manages to keep her facial emotions under control. It certainly wouldn't be polite if the two of them left early from their own wedding. 

"But generally," Vaughn concludes, standing up straight and once again making his voice audible to the rest of the church. "I promise to love you, Sydney Bristow. Now and always." 

"_Merci_, _Michel_." The minister decides not to tell the two Agents he and everyone else on stage had heard him clearly. "Sydney, will you now present your vows?" 

Nervously, she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. 

"You said it, you know," she begins. "My life is full of complications. It wouldn't be my life without them. But you were always my steady anchor when everything else was just crazy. My guardian angel." 

Vaughn grins broadly. 

"You want the truth? The first time I saw you, I thought you were far too young to be my handler. Way too green, _way_ too naïve." 

Jack grins broadly. 

"But that's exactly why I fell in love with you. I see so much darkness in my life… the spontaneity you have, the determination to always do the right thing and never once cross the line … it's just who you are. And I love that." 

Her eyes soften as she looks up at him, seeing the handkerchief he clutches in his left fist and the passion in his teary green eyes. For her. 

"I loved that I could work for the very people you were trying to take down and then I'd see you smile at the end of the day in some dirty warehouse and it would all be worth it. I loved that I could be at my absolute lowest and then I'd hear Francie cussing out the Joey's Pizza caller and I'd know that everything was going to be okay, because you were busy making sure it would." 

"I loved that and I love you. Now and always. And today I promise to be all of that to you. _Your_ guardian angel." 

Still standing behind Vaughn, Weiss pulls out a spare handkerchief. 

"But now, _Boy Scout_, on a more _serious_ note, I have some promises I want to give _you_." 

He raises an eyebrow, his expression one of amused curiosity. 

"I, Sydney Anne Bristow, hereby solemnly swear to address you as Michael at least once a week. And I also promise to let you win once in a while when we spar." 

She grins. "A _great_ while. And I swear to laugh at all your nonhumorous jokes, to let you drive everywhere, and to give you as many drawers as you would like, but most of all…" 

It's her turn to lean in. 

"I swear to always cook meals that can be reheated." 

Applause and light laughter rang through the church when they finished. Hiding his amusement, the minister looked up. "May we have the rings, please?" 

**- to be continued -**

No author's note because I wanted to go right into it, but can I say again how much I love all of you that reviewed? Especially all the new readers! You're my favorite people on the planet. 

Up next… Rings and Presentation. 2 or 10? ;) 

Review Responses

K4e and Jasmine: I'm glad! English is a-okay by me, just 'cause I was worried it would ruin the flow if you read Vaughn's vows, paused and went "What did he say?" And THEN read the translation. Seemed out of place for me, ya know? 

WishingStar: :hands you a Weiss hanky: It's only 3 parts, if that's any consolation! 

Julie: Oh no! I hope you were able to read this chapter, at least! It took the longest out of all of them to write, because of all the inside jokes. lol 

Sallene: Me? A tease? :whistles: 

Lady Jedi, Alexr9466, star, Hermione512, erin, okelay, kay10197 and Whitney: Here ya go! Hope it was as good as you hoped! 

Gaia_pylea: You know what's sad? That wasn't the chapter of the whole thing. I think Chapter 3 or somewhere around that has that honor. 

Mandi: I thought of that, but then they went and used Anne on the show. Don't they KNOW Amanda means loved? I mean, it woulda been perfect! :grumbles: 

Nattie700: Deal. ;) 

Nana: All at once? Wow! You rock! lol 

WishingStar: Here here. The Plot Device Known As The Ring™ is just so unnecessary. 

Kat27: I was literally just finishing coding when I saw your review, so of course I had to stop and say hello! I hoped this lived up to your expectations! 

Linda!: :gushes: :hugs: Pass me a tissue, would ya? 


	18. The Wedding: The Rings and Presentation

_Applause and light laughter rings through the church when they finish. Hiding his amusement, the minister looks up. "May we have the rings, please?"_

**Chapter Eighteen - The Wedding: Rings and Presentation **

Laughs and coos of delight ring through the church as Donovan slowly pads up, the ring pillow attached to his head. 

"The wedding rings serve as a symbol of the vows you have just spoken. They are the outward and visible sign of an inward and invisible love that binds your hearts and souls together. As they're made of the most precious of the earth's materials, so your love is the richest of spiritual values. As rings are without end or seam, so they symbolize the perfection of a love that does not end, a love that is eternal. A love that is shared between you two." 

Carefully, they place their chosen rings on each other's fingers, though their hands are trembling so much that such a simple task is quite difficult to accomplish. 

"With this ring, I thee wed," they each repeat. "Please accept it as a token of my love." 

Light applause scatters throughout the church when they finish, but Sydney and Vaughn, busily admiring the rings, neglect to hear it. 

"Michael and Sydney, although you are God's gifts to each other, you are not intended for each other alone. You are asked by God to love each other so that in your love, you might find yourselves as God created you. Beautiful and strong and brave and true, that the entire world might be blessed by the presence of a love that shines so." 

He held his hands out in blessing. 

"May you relax in each other's arms as you have never relaxed before. May you both know, from now on, that there is one on whose love you will depend, forever. May you create, with God, a piece of heaven on Earth. Into a darkened world the Lord has sent your love for one another, and accomplishes between you the miracle that will heal us all." 

Smiling broadly, he raises his eyes to the rest of the attendants. 

"And now by the authority vested in me by the State of California, but much more importantly, by the look of love in your eyes, and the seriousness with which you make this commitment; it is my honor and delight to now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride, son." 

Beaming so tremendously that he is literally shaking, Vaughn pulls an equally joyous Sydney to him and does just that. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am proud to present Mr. and Mrs. Michael Vaughn!" 

**- throws rice -**

There's still much more to this fic, folks! Don't go anywhere! 

Up next: The Limo Ride. Darn PG-13 rating! 

Coming soon: Weiss' Best Man speech. Poor Vaughn. He needs another hankie. And possibly a bag to hide under. 

2 or 10 seems to work, so that's how it's gonna be from now on. ;) 

Review Responses

Jaryn: I hereby give you a gold star for _three_ reviews since yesterday! LOL 

Linda: Ahem. Almost? I am not an evil tease! I am moderately evil! So there. 

Shannon: :gushes: Wow! Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy the chapters! 

Britt: Well, gee, I guess I'll give you the chapter then! Don't die! 

WishingStar: "What the hell?" Ay? I'll take that as a compliment. LOL. _Perfection?_ Wow, thank you! Oh, and you said the wedding was in four parts in one of your reviews. It's in 3! (And this was the last part.) I'm not that cruel!

Kat27: :winces: I'm sorry! I'll try to warn better next time! 

Jasmine: French is hard, but it's so gorgeous it makes up for it. German and Spanish, which are in my next fic, are so ugly compared to it! LOL (And now worries! There's plenty of French at the Reception!) 

MvsGirl: Thank you very much. :) 

Nana: Want a Weiss hanky? lol 

Abby: Wow! What an honor! Be sure to post the URL! I do fic rec sites for other fandoms, actually. I just love those. lol 

Leo's l'il sista: I left one! Did FF.net eat it? 

Nattie700: I'm honored that you read them! And I am in denial. Syd and Vaughn forever! 

Mandi: Silly show writers. :grumbles: 

Carol: I'll try! 

MJ: Dude, I just love you. You're amazing! And you love LOTR _and_ SW fic! Girl after my own heart. lol 

Noa jeo: Glad you liked! 

Ilovemypenguin: Thanks much! 

Lady Jedi: I agree, Michael would add that extra touch. ;) Don't be a wedding nazi on your big day! lol 

K4e: cheers to you! But wait! We should hold our glasses until Weiss' toast! lol 


	19. The Wedding: Uncut: Full Text

**The Wedding - Uncut: Full Text**

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here among family and friends to celebrate as Michael Christopher Vaughn and Sydney Anne Bristow make public their commitment to one another and are joined in marriage. Marriage is an honorable estate instituted by God and not to be entered into without thoughtful consideration, lightly or unadvisedly but rather discreetly and reverently." 

The minister glances at the crowd. "Who gives this woman to be married?" 

Jack steps forward again, waiting awkwardly for Irina to join him. They stand together, a united front. Sydney visibly glows at the sight. 

"We do," they say together. 

"Then I welcome you, Michael and Sydney, to this moment in your lives and to the place you have come to in each other's hearts. We join with you on this day as you commit before God and humanity that from this point forward you shall live as one. I remind all of our guests that you have been invited here for a holy purpose, not just to witness but to participate fully with your thoughts and prayers, asking God to bless this couple and their married life." 

"Unless, of course, someone here has reasons for which they should not be wed? Speak up now or forever hold your peace." 

Silence. Vaughn and Sydney both chuckle nervously. 

"Excellent. The next step is the vows. The couple has chosen to forgo the traditional vows in favor of their own. Michael, would you like to go first?" 

He nods nervously, clearing his throat before beginning. "Syd, I know I've told you the first thought I had about you was that you were a crazy person. And for the record, I still think that." 

Light laughter rings through the church at that, and Sydney shoots him a look of mock anger. 

"But yet when you walked into the office, I was watching you long before I announced my presence. I was watching you, and I was loving you. From the first day, from the first hour." 

He hesitates, fighting for control of his emotions. 

"I can't promise to love you the rest of your life," he says quietly. "Price of work. But I _will_ promise to love you for the rest of mine. You are who I am in every way." He grins. "Even if you can't remember I have a first name." 

She laughs at that. 

"And I promise, Syd, to never patronize and to always be someone you can trust unconditionally." He looks her in the eyes, his gaze serious. "Your life has had many complications, but I will never be one of them. You will never have to wonder about me. No secrets and no lies. Ever." 

Jack nods approvingly. 

He takes a deep breath. "And to finish, Mountineer, I, Michael Christopher Vaughn, swear to let you win at a hockey game once in awhile. A _great_ while. And uh, I promise to never frost the pie. And to take you to Trattoria de Nardi as much as humanly possible and to never order pizza. And," he smiles devilishly, leaning in to whisper in her ear. "I promise to show you _every_ reason why the French have such a tremendous reputation in a certain… exercise." 

Somehow, Sydney manages to keep her facial emotions under control. It certainly wouldn't be polite if the two of them left early from their own wedding. 

"But generally," Vaughn concludes, standing up straight and once again making his voice audible to the rest of the church. "I promise to love you, Sydney Bristow. Now and always." 

"_Merci_, _Michel_." The minister decides not to tell the two Agents he and everyone else on stage had heard him clearly. "Sydney, will you now present your vows?" 

Nervously, she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. 

"You said it, you know," she begins. "My life is full of complications. It wouldn't be my life without them. But you were always my steady anchor when everything else was just crazy. My guardian angel." 

Vaughn grins broadly. 

"You want the truth? The first time I saw you, I thought you were far too young to be my handler. Way too green, _way_ too naïve." 

Jack grins broadly. 

"But that's exactly why I fell in love with you. I see so much darkness in my life… the spontaneity you have, the determination to always do the right thing and never once cross the line … it's just who you are. And I love that." 

Her eyes soften as she looks up at him, seeing the handkerchief he clutches in his left fist and the passion in his teary green eyes. For her. 

"I loved that I could work for the very people you were trying to take down and then I'd see you smile at the end of the day in some dirty warehouse and it would all be worth it. I loved that I could be at my absolute lowest and then I'd hear Francie cussing out the Joey's Pizza caller and I'd know that everything was going to be okay, because you were busy making sure it would." 

"I loved that and I love you. Now and always. And today I promise to be all of that to you. _Your_ guardian angel." 

Still standing behind Vaughn, Weiss pulls out a spare handkerchief. 

"But now, _Boy Scout_, on a more _serious_ note, I have some promises I want to give _you_." 

He raises an eyebrow, his expression one of amused curiosity. 

"I, Sydney Anne Bristow, hereby solemnly swear to address you as Michael at least once a week. And I also promise to let you win once in a while when we spar." 

She grins. "A _great_ while. And I swear to laugh at all your nonhumorous jokes, to let you drive everywhere, and to give you as many drawers as you would like, but most of all…" 

It's her turn to lean in. 

"I swear to always cook meals that can be reheated." 

Applause and light laughter echoes when they finish. Hiding his amusement, the minister looks up. "May we have the rings, please?" 

Laughs and coos of delight ring through the church as Donovan slowly pads up, the ring pillow attached to his head. 

"The wedding rings serve as a symbol of the vows you have just spoken. They are the outward and visible sign of an inward and invisible love that binds your hearts and souls together. As they're made of the most precious of the earth's materials, so your love is the richest of spiritual values. As rings are without end or seam, so they symbolize the perfection of a love that does not end, a love that is eternal. A love that is shared between you two." 

Carefully, they place their chosen rings on each other's fingers, though their hands are trembling so much that such a simple task is quite difficult to accomplish. 

"With this ring, I thee wed," they each repeat. "Please accept it as a token of my love." 

Light applause scatters throughout the church when they finish, but Sydney and Vaughn, busily admiring the rings, neglect to hear it. 

"Michael and Sydney, although you are God's gifts to each other, you are not intended for each other alone. You are asked by God to love each other so that in your love, you might find yourselves as God created you. Beautiful and strong and brave and true, that the entire world might be blessed by the presence of a love that shines so." 

He held his hands out in blessing. 

"May you relax in each other's arms as you have never relaxed before. May you both know, from now on, that there is one on whose love you will depend, forever. May you create, with God, a piece of heaven on Earth. Into a darkened world the Lord has sent your love for one another, and accomplishes between you the miracle that will heal us all." 

Smiling broadly, he raises his eyes to the rest of the attendants. 

"And now by the authority vested in me by the State of California, but much more importantly, by the look of love in your eyes, and the seriousness with which you make this commitment; it is my honor and delight to now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride, son." 

Beaming so tremendously that he is literally shaking, Vaughn pulls an equally joyous Sydney to him and does just that. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am proud to present Mr. and Mrs. Michael Vaughn!" 


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Euphoria

**Author's Note:** This chapter is dedicated to a dear friend of the family that won her fight against cancer and life in general and is celebrating up in Heaven with God Himself. We'll miss your laughter and your Diet Cokes! 

**Chapter Nineteen - Euphoria**

"So I've been thinking." 

"About?" 

"Well, our jobs are to reinterpret laws for the good of national security, right?" 

"That's an interesting way of putting it, Syd. But yeah, sort of." 

"So does that include policy?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Who said that the married couple has to wear so much clothing to the wedding? Because whoever it is, I'm going to shoot them and then change that policy." 

"Well, I think maybe a t-shirt and boxers would be okay, at least. I'm not about to stand in front of your father, and not to mention everyone else in the world, in my birthday suit." 

"Is Little Vaughn scared?" 

"_Little_?" 

Sydney snorts in amusement, giddy beyond words. Sitting in Vaughn's lap, all she can think about is that she has finally done it. She has finally claimed the one man who loves her unconditionally, and that she loves more than life itself. 

"You know what?" he mutters, tugging at his tie. "I agree with you. But then again, I'm wearing a three-piece _ensemble_." 

"But you look good in the tux, _Mr._ Vaughn," she purrs. 

"You look good in the dress, _Mrs._ Vaughn. Is it an antique? You know my interest in _those_." 

"It was my mother's dress," she automatically explains. 

Silence. 

"Vaughn?" 

He forces a smile. "I thought you were going to call me Michael." 

"I believe I said once a week and _nice try_, husband mine. What's wrong?" 

"Nothing. Nothing could _possibly_ be wrong today." 

"Mmmm. And I believe _you_ said no lies?" 

He sighs. "Syd, I don't wanna spoil the mo-" 

She silences him effectively by jerking him over to her by his tie and kissing him passionately, all the while thanking God the reception hall was half an hour away. 

"That actually hurt a little," he mumbles against her lips. "But it's a good hurt." 

She laughs. "You are so pathetic when you try to be deceptive, you know that? I mean, your forehead gave you away this morning and it's doing the same thing right now!" 

"Wait," he says blankly, pulling away from her. "I'm kissing you and you're so into it that you're looking at my _forehead_?" 

She widens her eyes innocently. "You know, I would've thought that for a field agent, you'd be much more talented at hiding your thoughts." 

"I'm not a field agent. Well, I am but I'm not. Why do you think I married you?" He replies, his tone matching her innocence. "You'll be an _excellent_ teacher." 

She blushes at the look in his eyes. "Lesson number one, _Agent_ Vaughn: the person you're questioning will have all sorts of methods to get you off the subject." 

"Hey, _you_ kissed me. And the tie? Not exactly the neck mark I had in mind." 

"Exactly. _Very_ good methods, see?" 

He sighs. "Syd, I meant what I was starting to say. Whatever issues I have with Irina Dere- with your mother, she's still your _mother_. I know you two have made some progress and the last thing I want to do is jeopardize it, but-" 

"But she killed your father. Look, Vaughn, I'm starting to build something with my mom, true. But I _love_ you. Okay? You can talk to me about this. Just like you insisted I could talk to you." 

He runs his hand through his hair, shaking his head tiredly. "I know, Syd. I just…" he smiles faintly. "Why are we talking about serious stuff? All I want to do is rip off these incredibly annoying clothes and kiss you." 

"Likewise," she agrees, gently taking the hint. Besides, she can't help but agree with him. _It's the dimples._

"You look good in that tux, _Mr._ Vaughn," she purrs again. "But you'd look better out of it." 

"Likewise, _Mrs._ Vaughn." 

**- pg-13 rating! - **

Review Responses

WishingStar: I'm not offended! I'm sorry it looked that way! lol 

Nana: Wow, thanks! It ain't over yet! ;) 

Jaryn: Thanks. :) 

Jessica, kat27: JJ said "Fear not!" so I'm not gonna! Keep the faith! 

Erin, Britt: alas, no sequel. :( But the epilogue will hopefully tie everything up! 

Lady Jedi, Mandi, noa jeo, kay10197: Here ya go! lol 

AgentAngel: I used up a box myself writing the vows. I admit, I'm a sap. 

Abby: :gushes: I feel so honored! Like I said, be sure to post your site URL! I wanna go and shriek over it! lol 

Nattie700: I love little puppies. Makes me melt. 

MvsGirl: It takes a lot of talent to be moderately evil! ;) 

Linda: I'm a very sarcastic (I prefer witty!) person, so the little fun they had in their vows is entirely my fault. And, riiiiight. I believe that. Tissue? :snickers: I've redeemed myself! Woohoo! 

Black kitti: That's all I can ask for! Thanks for lettin' me know! 

2 or 10? ;)


	21. Chapter Twenty: The Reception, Part 1

**Chapter Twenty - The Reception, Part 1**

Weiss met them at the door. 

"Late to your own reception?" 

"Shut up, Weiss." 

"Hmmmm. Mike, your, uh, _tie_ is crooked." 

"Shut _up_, Weiss." Exasperated, Vaughn turns to his wife. "_Est-ce qu'il est ivre__?_" ("Is he drunk?") 

She barely manages to hide her smirk. "_Oui, amour. Très_." ("Yes, love. Very.") 

"I'm gonna hate that habit," Weiss complains. 

They flash him matching dimpled smiles before stepping past him smoothly. 

"Shall we, _Mrs._ Vaughn?" 

Still beaming, Sydney hooks arms. "We shall, _Mr._ Vaughn." 

-- 

He is trained to handle the most awkward of situations with ease and to make every conflict disappear. But standing in the reception hall and watching his little girl and her new husband stroll into the room after being announced is apparently the one exception. 

So now he sits awkwardly at a table while they share their first dance, laughing and carrying on like the children they will always be to him. 

"I know how you feel, you know." 

Startled, he jerks his gaze upright, only to relax when he recognizes the speaker. 

"How so, Dixon?" 

"I have a daughter," he reminds dryly. "A daughter that is just now starting to notice boys." 

Jack nods. "Keep your gun loaded." 

-- 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if I could please have your attention," Weiss announces grandly. "For those of you that don't know me, my name is Eric Weiss and I am Michael's better ha - er, Best Man. And I have right here," he pauses to wave a piece of paper grandly, "the Best Man speech!" 

Craig, sitting off to the side, applauds wildly while Vaughn buries his head in his hands. 

"I met Michael Vaughn when he was still a young pup," Weiss lies dramatically. 

"You did not!" Vaughn protests. "We met after _your_ recruitment, which was three years _after_ mine!" 

"Quiet," Weiss replies. "Anyway, I always felt sorry for the poor guy. Mission after mission, but still, no pretty lady to show for it! I mean, I guess it didn't help that his very dashing partner was a chick magnet." 

"You were my partner?" Vaughn asks Craig. 

"And yeah," Weiss plows on, "he _finally_ got himself a girlfriend, but she had the personality of a brick wall when she was _drunk_, which doesn't say much, now does it?" 

Sydney smirks at _that_. 

"And then he met Sydney," Weiss continues. "And that was the end for the CIA's Balls of Steel. If he wasn't talking about her to everyone that would listen - " he modulates his voice to a high pitch Vaughn wouldn't have reached during puberty - "_have you heard of this Bristow girl? How amazing she is? How _hot_ she is?_ - _"_

"Weiss!" Vaughn groans, mortified. 

" - he was busy thinking about her. Especially when she was on missions; I'd have to go in his office and drag him out to get food, or he would've wasted away." 

"Thanks for that," Sydney calls to him sweetly. 

"You're welcome," Weiss replies. "At least _someone_ thanked me." 

Vaughn groans, resigning himself to his fate. "I never thanked you? Tell you what. I'll give you a drawer. _Two_ drawers!" 

"I told you to shut up. Anyway, I _do_ have something meaningful to say, and Mike - not a word on what I just said." 

Vaughn held up his hands in surrender. 

"Mike is my best friend, and he has been for years," Weiss says seriously. "And even before I really knew him, he was pointed out as an example to all us wet-behind-the-ears recruits, simply because he was just _so_ motivated, so _focused_, it made everyone around him sick." 

"Thank you," Vaughn says dryly. 

"But aside from that," Weiss continues. "I've always looked out for him, I guess. Look up Michael Vaughn in the dictionary and you'll see him under _reckless_. Especially after he met Sydney, he seemed to make it his life's purpose to scare the hell out of everyone that knew him." 

"I agree with that," Kendall murmurs from another table. Devlin nodded. 

"So uh, in conclusion," Weiss stammers. "I'd just like to say… to Mike, my best friend and the little brother I never had, I'm uh, proud of you, buddy. I wish you both all the happiness in the world, because God knows no one deserves it more than you two." 

He raises his wine glass. "To Michael and Sydney!" 

"To Michael and Sydney!" The room echoes. 

**- to be continued -**

It ain't over 'til it says Epilogue! Don't go anywhere! lol 

Review Responses

Jaryn: You betcha. 

Candice: Oh no! Lemme know if you want me to clear anything up. :) 

Jasmine: There's more Vaughn/Irina awkwardness coming! That dynamic fascinates me as much as the whole Jack/Vaughn relationship. Gotta say, he's awfully brave to marry into such a… unique family! 

Mandi: There sure are! Four more, I think, including the Epilogue. 

Noa jeo, sallene, Aliasgurl: Thanks! :) 

Britt: Luckiest woman on earth, man. 

Black kitti: I dunno, I mean, she _did_ kill his dad. I think by not killing her he's tolerating her, but anymore than that is way too much to ask of him, ya know? I'd feel weird around her, too. 

Abby: Lessee. The Reception, Part 2 is next, followed by even _more_ reception entitled "Final Tests", followed by The Wedding Night (PG-13 rating!), followed by the Epilogue. 

K4e: aww! Thanks for leaving one even if you were in a rush! 

Nattie700: They are just adorable! Love them to pieces. lol 

Ilovemypenguin: Aww, thanks! 

Linda: Alas no, but did this make up for it? You got the drunk part! ;)

2 or 10? ;)


	22. Chapter Twenty One: The Reception, Part ...

**Author's Note**: This chapter has a shout-out from a moment in _The Pursuit_ (the new Vaughn book) that might not make sense if you haven't read it, and could also contain spoilers. 

**Chapter Twenty One - The Reception, Part 2 **

Vaughn couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face. As all the guests began to mingle, he headed straight for the older Asian woman sitting by herself at one of the tables. 

_The next time I want to bawl on your shoulder is the day you finally marry that girlfriend of yours._

It had been a lifetime and a different girlfriend ago, but here she was, tissue in hand. 

"Hello, Akikio," he drawls, lightly punching his shoulder. "I've got that shoulder you were talking about right here." 

"There you are!" she laughs. "I was starting to wonder if I'd gone to the wrong reception!" 

Delighted, he pulls her into a hug. " I thought you couldn't come!" 

"The husband has the grandkids," she replies, hugging him back so tightly that the air fled his lungs. _That hasn't changed, either._

"So," she says. "You've done well for yourself, Vaughn." 

"You could say so," he replies easily. "Would you like to meet her?" 

"Of course!" 

He nods, snagging his wife as she roams by. 

"Akiko, meet my wife, Sydney. Sydney, this is Akiko Schwartz. We were both in the same recruiting year at the Farm." 

Sydney meets Akiko's strong handshake with one of her own. "Nice to meet you," she greets easily. "Hey, you don't happen to have stories to tell, do you?" 

"Tons," Akiko replies, a mischievous grin on her face. 

"I'll be hiding over on the other side of the room," Vaughn says dryly. 

-- 

"So, Mike, I was thinking." 

"Never a good sign with you, Eric." 

"Ha ha! You're hilarious. Anyway, I proposed to Will-" 

"Congratulations! You'll be very happy together." 

"Would you shut up? I proposed _that_ we have another party. You know, so we can clear some things up." 

"Sounds fine to me, but I'll have to check with Sydney." 

"Ah, the old ball and chain. At least she's pretty." 

"Eric!" 

"What? Listen, _I'm_ not going to play pool again with the hustler. I like my money." 

"Well, seems as though you've finally wised up." 

"_You_ are." 

"What?" 

"Come on. The guy would be easy pickings for you. You've already told him you wouldn't want to play against him. Clearly, you were setting things up there." 

"Eric, I can't do that! We're practically family! Not to mention that he's not a hustler. The guy can't bluff. There's just no one worse than you at pool, apparently." 

"_Michael_." 

Vaughn sighs. "Fine." 

"Thanks, buddy. He took me for two weeks pay, you know." 

"He's an analyst. Believe it or not, they actually make _less_ than we do." 

"I know. That's why you're gonna take him for _three_." 

-- 

"_Bien_," Amélie Vaughn announces, her light French accent a gentle purr. ("All right.") "Before we continue, I understand that there is one final tradition." 

She turns, smiling at her daughter-in-law. "_Quand vous êtes coeur prêt et cher._" ("When you're ready, dear heart.") 

"_Merci, belle-mère_," she replies, touching her arm. ("Thanks, mother-in-law.") 

She steps on the stage and takes a deep breath. "Can I have all you poor unmarried wannabes come to the front of the stage, please?" 

Mock-grumbling, they do so. 

"Okay," she laughs, turning her back to the crowd. "Here goes nothing!" 

She throws the bouquet and then whirls swiftly, eager to see who caught it. 

Vaughn's wedding planner stands there, astonished, the roses in her hand. 

**- to be continued - **

Review Responses

Linda: A toast to Michael and Sydney! Again! (That means more wine!) lol 

Nana: I think they would, too. ;) 

MvsGirl: I love a good angst fic like the next person, but everybody needs a little fluff! 

Ilovemypenguin: haha, my Daddy gave me that speech, too! 

AngelWings: Breathe! :pats your back: lol 

noa jeo: Who me? :whistles: 

Aylssa: Love YOU! Thanks for the review! 

Jaryn, Jasmine, & jasmine1314: Here ya go! 

black kitti: Hmmm. The dividing is mainly for readability. I can't tell you how many fics I've read, and one instant turn-off for me as a reader is text that goes on and on and on. (Although an uncut version of the Wedding is posted because so many people wanted to print it off). There's three more parts, including the epilogue. 

Nattie700: Well, glad you liked! Poor Vaughn! 

Leo's l'il sista: Alas, I remain stubbornly in denial when it comes to the finale, so it's very, very hard for me to read fics set after it. lol 

twin*muse: :gushes: Wow! I;m not sure I deserve such high praise, but thank you! 

K4e: It ain't over yet. ;) 

WishingStar: LOL, this isn't more important than sleep! Go to bed! ;) 

Hermione512: I'm glad you enjoyed it! 

2 or 10? ;) 


	23. Chapter Twenty Two: Final Tests

**Chapter Twenty Two - Final Tests**

"You'd think that they would be more coordinated," Weiss says dryly as Vaughn grabs a napkin to wipe off the cake Sydney accidentally dropped down his shirt. 

"And here I thought all spies were the epitomé of grace." The woman he sidled up to remarks, amused. 

Weiss chuckles. "We are. They're the exception." He turns, offering his hand. "Eric Weiss. And you're the one that's gonna get married first out of all of us." 

She laughs, taking his hand. "Hardly. I always catch these at weddings I plan. It's my curse." 

"Are you the wedding planner Mike hired, or the one Jack hired when he found out Mike hired one?" 

"I think the planner Mr. Bristow hired was fired by Mr. Vaughn. He hired me." 

Weiss nods, amused. "Figures." 

* * *

"Okay, I'm still keen on your less-clothes idea," Vaughn murmurs. "But this is fine, too." 

Glowing contentedly, Sydney relaxes in her husband's arms as they twirl slowly. "Yes, this is definitely acceptable." 

"Mind if I cut in?" 

She lifts her head from Vaughn's shoulder just in time to see him incline his head to her father. "Of course not, Jack." 

* * *

He can't believe it. The day he's been thinking about his entire life (and being French, he has invested a great deal of thought about it) is finally here, and he is so tired it almost doesn't register. 

After dancing with his mother he sinks wearily into a chair, ignoring Weiss' puzzlement over his 'sudden' exhaustion. ("You weren't this tired before you got here, Mike!") 

For a moment, all is well with the world. Sydney's smile as she dances with Jack lights up the room and he feels more than peaceful as he watches. 

"It is customary in this country, one hears, for the groom to dance with the mother of the bride." 

He refrains from groaning. _Not now._

"And why should such an American custom concern me?" 

Irina shrugs easily, her gaze unreadable. "Switching allegiances, Agent Vaughn? The fact that you married an American woman and work for the American government bring the cause for such concern, even if you have French blood in you as well." 

"Thank you," he returns easily. "Not what I asked. Why should _such_ a custom concern me?" 

"Ah. Because you are the groom and I am the mother in the custom?" 

"And yet you are not even partially American," he replies, outmaneuvering her in the process. "Such a custom is not affiliated with _you_." 

He turns away then, unable to look at the sudden approval in her eyes. "Well done, Agent Vaughn. That was almost a classic Jack technique. I'm very impressed." 

"And of course, your approval means the world to me," he snaps. 

She chuckles. "I'm afraid it doesn't. But Sydney's, on the other hand…" 

At the mention of her name he automatically scans the room, looking for his beloved. He nearly growls in frustration when he sees her looking worriedly back at him and her mother, clearly wanting to disengage the dance with her father and come over to defuse the situation. _Stay_, he mouths. She shakes her head. 

"I have no desire to dance with you," he says resignedly, turning back to Derevko. "But Sydney has dreamt of this day for _years_, and no one, _no one_, will spoil it. Not me and certainly not _you_." 

"Those are my sentiments, too," Irina says softly. 

This time he doesn't hide a snort of derision. "Of course," he says acidly, standing and offering her his arm before Sydney did indeed join them or before he lost his nerve. 

_This is for my wife. Dad would understand._

And unnoticed by anyone, Irina allows herself a smile of pride. Not for her, but for him. 

He'd passed her test. 

**- the wedding night is next -**  
(PG-13 rating!)

Review Responses

Nana: I admit, I immediately thought of S/V, too. Hopeless shippers unite! 

Ilovemypenguin: As much as I'd love to be that creative, the only reason why I can update this so often is because it's already finished. I personally _hate_ it when authors post fics and abandon them, so I try to finish everything before anyone else sees it. Keeps my conscience clear. ;) lol

WishingStar: It's an okay book. I mean, it's not perfect, but _so_ much better than the Syd books. IMO. 

Kat27: I can't believe it's almost over! 

Mockingbird: Wow! You definitely deserve a gold star for reading all that! _Voici que vous allez_! 

Mandi: Thanks, chica! 

Moni: Thank you! I am? :gushes: How nifty! lol 

noa jeo: Ya got him last chapter. ;) This is the party that never ends, partly because, well, I think they deserve to have a nice, long, fluffy reception. lol 

Emily: Will do! 

Girldevil: Aww! You too! 

Sallene: That speech took almost as long as the vows to write, due to all the research for all the inside jokes. lol 

Aliasgurl: Here ya go! 

Raina: :blushes: thank you! 

Nattie700: Hmmm. The Weiss hanky makes a handy blindfold. ;) My next story is quite angsty, I confess. 

K4e: hehe, nitpick all you want! I never claimed to be an expert. ;) Any :winces: language butchering is non-intentional! I just hope that's the only mistake you've seen. ;) If not, I like my denial land. ;) LOL 

**2 or 10?**


	24. Chapter Twenty Three: The Night it Ended

**Chapter Twenty Three - The Night It Ended **

"So I'm curious." 

"What about?" 

"We have a _month_ off. A month!" 

"I know, it's insane. I think your father threatened Devlin or something when he said he was only gonna give us a week." 

"Yeah. So where are we going?" 

"Hmmm?" 

"On the honeymoon, _Michael_. Where are we off to?" 

Vaughn smiles sweetly, setting her lightly on her feet as they cross the threshold of his apartment door. "Ah, that. I was wondering when you'd ask." 

"So…" 

"I have to admit, it was difficult," he teases. "When your work takes you everywhere in the world, _literally_, how on earth do you pick somewhere new? So I didn't." 

"What do you mean?" 

Lightly stepping past her, he pulls a hotel cardkey from his desk drawer. 

"Vaughn?" 

He takes a deep breath. "It seemed silly, you know. Eric and Jack and Will… when I thought you were gone, I just wouldn't let this go." 

"What?" 

He holds up the cardkey. "This is to a suite of the Montecito Inn in Santa Barbara." 

"Oh, Vaughn…" 

"I owe you a trip there anyway, and it's a place we have never been together," he smiled faintly. "I booked there solely because Charlie Chaplin built it in the '20s. It's beautiful and _private_." 

"Private is good." 

"Private is very good. How does tomorrow sound?" 

She responds by kissing him deeply. 

"Great," he says when they come for up for air, the serious moment filed away for _much_ later. "How about _my_ wedding planner? I _told_ you and Jack she was the best." 

"She was a sweetheart," Sydney agrees, laughing. "I'll give you that." 

"Oh, _thank_ you. I know another sweetheart, by the way." 

"Oh?" 

"She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, and she could throw me around my apartment without breaking a sweat," he informs her innocently. 

"Sounds like the perfect woman, I must say." She closes her eyes, leaning against him. 

"She is." 

"What's her name?" 

"Well, her last name is Vaughn." 

"That's my last name!" 

"Really? Well then, I guess you'll do." 

She laughs. "Well thanks, _Mr._ Vaughn." 

"You're welcome, _Mrs._ Vaughn. I have a question for you." 

"Hmmm?" 

"Why are we still dressed?" 

"An _excellent_ question, Vaughn. Now, if I recall correctly, you promised to demonstrate a certain exercise?" 

"Oh, it's definitely a hands-on demonstration, _Vaughn_." 

She giggles. "You just called me-" 

It's his turn to use her silencing method. 

"You know what, husband? Talking is very over-rated." 

"Oh, I agree. That's why my exercise requires none." 

"Well then, what're we waiting for?" 

"No idea." He pauses. "I love you, _Mrs._ Vaughn." 

"And I love you, _Mr._ Vaughn. Now and always." 

**- henceforth comes the epilogue! - **

Pssst… the Montecito Inn is a real place. Type www.montecitoinn.com in your browser to explore it! 

**Author's Note:** I can't believe it's almost over! The next chapter is the very last, so lurkers: it's your final chance to tell me how you think and get a response! 

And in case you were curious, I already have two stories waiting in the wings. One is a missing scene/introspection from _A Broken Heart_ called '_On the Brink_' and the other is a _long_, suspense/mystery/action/adventure/angst/romance/comedy/fluff AU ending of _A Free Agent_ called '_Presages_', with appearances from all _Alias_ characters of that time period, and featuring very prominent S/V. 

If you'd like to be notified when I start posting the new stories, join my brand new fanfic group in my FF.net profile! Update emails, advance chapters, etc. 

Review Responses

Neo jeo: Nope, there isn't. :( LOL, if you'd like higher-rated fic, check out the challenge in my FF.net profile. ;) 

Kat27: Peace, chica! And I totally missed your q last time, so… lol. They're talking about it so out in the open because the only people there are folks that know anyway, aside from the wedding planner… she probably thinks they're drunk. 

MelodyAnne: :0! Wow! You are a one-woman reviewing machine! And as for your question, she calls him that in the book, actually. I'm glad you liked it! And of course they count! lol 

glitter fish: hustler? That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me! :gushes: Nah, LOTR stories have 1000 reviews. ;) You rock, too! 

Sallene: Hope you liked! 

Nattie700: Not this fic! It's fluff! It's okay! Breathe! :claps you on the back: lol 

Chinkybrowneyes: :blushes: You're so horrible for my hat size! 

**Hmmmm. Last chapter. You can do 20! I have faith in you!**


	25. Epilogue: Of Certain Exercises and Rehea...

**Author's Note**: Here it is, folks! 

**Epilogue - Of Certain Exercises and Reheated Meals**

He was so beautiful. 

Sydney lay peacefully on their bed, watching as he slept. The sun had appeared a few hours before, but he still was dead to the world. 

_You talk in your sleep. _

Really? What did I say? 

Don't frost the pie. It sounded really important. 

She can't help but think of all they had gone through to get to today, and all the times in the past few years that today seemed impossible. 

Even normal couples don't always see their fifth wedding anniversary. 

Stretching lazily she pulls away, grinning widely to herself when he sleepily mumbles her name before falling silent once more. Maybe she'll surprise him with breakfast in bed. 

But he sleeps in so rarely that she doesn't want to disturb him and so she dresses quietly, tiptoeing to the door. The room is so peaceful that a sudden shout from the hallway jolts both her and Vaughn to full attention. 

"MOMMY! Are you awake yet? I wanna play outside!" 

Vaughn hardly manages to hide his smirk. "She's _your_ daughter, Syd." 

From somewhere down the hall, the other person suddenly awakened let loose with an ear-splitting wail, demanding to be released from his crib. 

"Since Francie is _my_ daughter, Dan is _your_ son," she laughs. "And Francie isn't in diapers!" 

He groans, sounding eerily like their four-year-old daughter pre-temper tantrum, but reluctantly heaves himself up. And then it's her turn to smirk, reaching over to lightly smack her husband's backside as he searches for pants. Or perhaps boxers. 

"DADDY!" 

They look at each before Vaughn laughs too, caught up in the sheer ridiculousness of it all. The sheer _normalcy_ of it all. 

"Happy Five Years, _Mrs._ Vaughn," he says dryly, stumbling over to kiss her. 

She looks up at him, every inch as stunning as she had been on their beautiful October 1st meeting and wedding days. "Happy Five Years to you, _Mr._ Vaughn." 

**THE END**

And that's all! While I go cry, please review! 

Let me just say how **amazing** this has been. My first long fanfiction not involving real people… and all of you made this attempt so much fun! I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing! All of you that took time out of your day to leave me your thoughts... you made my _year_. Seriously. 

The beginning of my first followup, called _On the Brink_, has been posted as well. Please feel free to check that out! 

Until then, this is Jinnie signing off. 


End file.
